logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:P15GsVG
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Tv poznan 90.svg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Snelfu (talk) 22:10, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Dziękuję Drogi, zanadto muszę podziękować za nadzwyczajnej jakości rekonstrukcje. Ja też zajmuję się takimi rzeczami. Jeżeli gdzieś się pomyliłem, proszę mi o tym powiedzieć. (Translation) Dear, I too thank you for the exceptional quality reconstructions. I also deal with such things . If you made a mistake somewhere, please tell me. Almikkus (talk) 10:28, October 31, 2014 (UTC) If you do not belive me, search in Youtube film Kacze opowieści - czołówka. There is proof that I'm right. nbc 1953 kinephoto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyU4AfFsEQ4 not sure about 1947 HoundoomOfDoomProductions2004 (talk) 16:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC) TCC I believe TCC would be The Children's Channel. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:37, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes, you're right, but I found out that TCC didn't actually air Barney & Friends, but on its block Tiny TCC (later moved to Living TV as Tiny Living.) P15GsVG (talk) 23:35, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Element Media I get your point so have moved Element Media into the 'Media Companies in the UK catogory'. I hope you also understand that having the names of individual companies in the 'United Kingdom' folder just breeds disorganisation - there are over 4,000 pages about British brands and if they were not subdivided, the wiki would be a total mess. Also having a company in both the 'United Kingdom' and 'England' categories is quite superflous and also the 'Scunthorpe' category's existance in the first place is a total joke - if we placed the town of origin as a separate category for every company, we would have tens of thousands of extra categories which add nothing. Sorry the tone of my message may seem a bit abrupt, but I think you could quite clearly see what I was doing clearing up the UK page and that leaving Element Media where is was would not, to use a British expression, cut the mustard. Thank you! MrLogos (talk) 17:49, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Thanks so much for helping me fix the Dodge logo, I truly appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:00, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :I uploaded yet another corrupted image by accident. Would you mind helping me with File:Cadillac 2014.svg? I would truly appreciate it, thanks. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:30, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :: sighs I'm seriously trying to recover the Cadillac SVG image to no avail. When I try to export it to Adobe Illustrator and all I see is black. I see that it's an Inkscape SVG that you've uploaded, which in some cases isn't compatible when importing to Illustrator. Unlike other corrupted SVGs of yours which I WAS able to recover, I'm really sorry, but I give up with a Cadillac one. P15GsVG (talk) 20:27, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :: 2 NewYork: What about now? :) I fixed the corruption but the SVG itself isn't very good. To put it exactly the colours don't match, although I think someone else can fix that easily. For now I left Itogi's version if someone wants to revert to it. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 14:41, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :: 2 P15GsVG: Take it easy with the edit summaries. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 14:30, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Loga ekranowe TVP1 z świąt 1998 i wielkanocy 1999 były naprawdę. Nie kłam, oczywiście wiem że były. Chyba że zrobisz ich lepszą wersję. On-screen bugs TVP1 for Christmas 1998 and Easter 1999 they were really in station. Don't lie, i know was were in TVP1. Unless you make them a better version, ok? Orzel17 (talk) 11:34, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help, I'm going through the "Mills" accounts right now. I can't check everything so I missed that. --Lucky 23:30, December 29, 2017 (UTC) My unneeded pages Could you delete my all bands form Poland pages (except Coma, Republika and Leszcze) and all files in these pages? I want this due to my nickname, which am I ashamed. I created this nickname, beeing afraid represeions if I didn't create it. Rzeszyca 13:10, July 2, 2018 (UTC)